Aladdin (1992 film)
This article is about the film. For other uses, see Aladdin (disambiguation). Aladdin is the thirty-first animated feature in the Disney animated features canon, made and produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation, and released on November 11, 1992 by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution. It relates a version of the story of Aladdin and the magic lamp from The Book of One Thousand and One Nights. As is usual with Disney film adaptations, many aspects of the traditional story were changed for the movie, such as name changes and a more child-friendly plot. It was released at the peak stretch of the Disney renaissance era beginning with The Little Mermaid. It was the most successful film of 1992, with over $247 million ($335,631,000 adj) in domestic revenues and over $534 million worldwide. It was directed by Ron Clements and John Musker. The musical scores were created by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman with additional lyrics provided by Tim Rice after Ashman's death. Menken received the 1992 Academy Award for Original Music Score of Aladdin. The main soundtrack song "A Whole New World" (sung during the closing credits by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle) won a Grammy Award as well as the Academy Award for Best Song in 1992. Voice actors included Robin Williams as the Genie. Although this was not the first time in which a major actor provided voice-over work for an animated film, it was the first major American animated feature film in which particular attention was paid to a celebrity cast member - such as a major movie star - in the film as part of its promotion. This action by Disney caused an argument between them and Williams, as Williams agreed to be paid a smaller sum if his name and fame were not used to directly promote the film. This has led to a subsequent increased attention to the casts of later productions, such as Toy Story and Shrek, as a major element of animated film marketing. Aladdin was followed by two direct-to-video sequels: The Return of Jafar (1994) and Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996). An animated television series, Aladdin, was set between the two sequels. There was also a series of video games for different platforms in 1993. The Aladdin 2-Disc Special Edition (Platinum Edition) DVD was released in 2004 and went back to the Disney Vault on January 2008 along with its sequels. Aladdin (20th Anniversary Edition) Blu-ray + DVD Combo and 2-Disc DVD was scheduled to be re-released in Spring 2013 with Lady and the Tramp Diamond Edition Blu-ray and DVD. This disk set is delayed currently, due to Peter Pan being re-released on February 6, 2013 to celebrate the 60th Anniversary and Aladdin is to be announced in 2014. Synopsis The story takes place in the mystical city of Agrabah, which is based mainly on a medieval city in Saudi Arabia , the home of the 1001 Arabian Nights, and there are some inconsistencies in the time period. The sultan (who is never given a name) of Agrabah is secretly being controlled by his grand vizier, Jafar. Jafar, who is also a sorcerer, is wanting to be the sultan himself and rule Agrabah; to further his goals, he has spent years searching for the Cave of Wonders, so he can harness the magical mystical power of the genie of the lamp found within. However, Jafar discovers that only one person, a metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough", can enter the cave, or anyone accompanied by that person. The sultan, meanwhile, is having problems with finding a prince for his daughter, Princess Jasmine, to marry. By mesmerizing him with his magical snake staff, Jafar convinces the sultan that Jafar needs the sultan's ring to find Jasmine a husband. Jafar actually needs the ring to discover the identity of the "Diamond in the Rough." Jasmine, who does not want to be married off, decides to run away disguised as a peasant girl. In the anarchy of the streets, she is saved by a street urchin named Aladdin, though she doesn't learn his name. Meanwhile, Jafar discovers that Aladdin is the "Diamond in the Rough", and he sends palace guards to "capture the street rat." When Jasmine asks what happened to her savior, Jafar lies to Jasmine by saying he had been executed at dawn for "kidnapping the princess." Later, Jafar, disguised as an old man, shows Aladdin a hidden passageway out of the dungeon to free and take him to the Cave of Wonders. Jafar tells Aladdin that if he brings back the lamp, he will be rewarded. The Cave's tiger-shaped head allows Aladdin to enter, but he can only touch the lamp. Inside the Cave, Aladdin successfully finds the lamp, but his pet monkey, Abu, loses control and attempts to take a jewel, causing the cave to melt around them. Aladdin and Abu manage to escape with the aid of a flying carpet named Carpet. Upon his escape, Aladdin hands Jafar the lamp, and Jafar decides to give him his "eternal reward", preparing to attack with his dagger. Abu saves Aladdin by biting Jafar's arm, and Abu and Aladdin fall back into the cave as it closes. Aladdin, Abu and Carpet are all trapped inside the Cave of Wonders. Jafar discovers, to his dismay, that Abu got the lamp from him before they disappeared. Aladdin discovers that the lamp is home to an eccentric, fun-loving genie (simply named "Genie"), who will grant him any three wishes, excluding wishes to force a person to fall in love, to kill someone, to bring someone back from the dead, or to give his master extra wishes. Aladdin tricks Genie into getting them out of the cave, without technically wishing for him to do so. Once out of the cave, Aladdin gets to know Genie, and asks him what he would wish for if he had the chance; Genie says he'd wish for freedom, but that can only be granted if his master is benevolent enough to free him with a wish. Aladdin promises to set Genie free with his last wish. Aladdin, who has fallen in love with Princess Jasmine, is disappointed that he can't wish to make her fall in love with him. However, the law states that only a prince can marry a princess, so he wishes to become a prince. Meanwhile, Jafar, who is worried that the princess might have him beheaded as punishment for supposedly having Aladdin executed, comes up with the idea to convince the sultan to let him become her husband with the help of his parrot, Iago. He later tries to mesmerize the sultan into granting this request with his staff, but is interrupted when the sultan is startled by the noise from Aladdin's approaching consort. As "Prince Ali Ababwa", Aladdin returns to Agrabah and, although offending Jasmine by appearing as another typical rich and self-important prince, eventually wins Jasmine's love by taking her on a romantic ride on the flying carpet. Afterwards, the carpet takes them to China and Jasmine tricks Aladdin into admitting he's the street urchin she met in the marketplace. Aladdin naturally wishes to impress her, so he deceives her by telling her that he really is a prince and had just pretended be a commoner in order to escape the restrictions of palace life, much like what Jasmine did. Jafar, who is afraid that "Prince Abooboo", as he incorrectly calls him, may win Princess Jasmine over, ruining his own evil plans to marry her, orders Aladdin out of the way. He orders the guards to have Aladdin gagged with a white hankercheif and tied up in metal manacles (which is not a problem, as Razoul, the chief guard, is plagued with a lust for killing). He tells him that he has "worn out his welcome," and a guard hits Aladdin over the head, knocking him unconscious. The gurads then drop Aladdin over a cliff into the sea. They have attached to his ankles a large metal ball-and-chain to his ankles, so that he sinks quickly. He hits the bottom, and his turban floats down. The lamp tumbles out and he begins to struggle towards it (which is difficult as the ball-and-chain attached to his ankles pulls him back), but passes out from the lack of oxygen before he can reach it. Aladdin, bound and gagged, slides down towards the lamp, and rolls over, causing it to rub against his fingers. Genie appears, and saves Aladdin, using up his second wish. Aladdin and Genie return to the palace and Aladdin confronts Jafar over having him almost killed. Jafar uses his staff to try to convince the sultan that Aladdin is lying, but Aladdin, seeing what he is doing, grabs the staff and shatters it. He then shows the sultan that Jafar has been controlling him and plotting against him. The Sultan calls for the guards to arrest Jafar, but Jafar manages to escape, and, before doing so, sees the lamp in Aladdin's possession. The Sultan is convinced that his troubles are over as Jasmine has finally chosen a suitor. All seems well, but the weight of his future responsibilities begins to distress Aladdin. He begins to consider going back on his promise to free Genie so he can keep a wish in reserve, which severely offends the spirit. Chastened, Aladdin decides to tell Jasmine the whole truth of the matter. Unfortunately, Aladdin leaves the lamp in his chamber and Jafar sends Iago to steal it. With the lamp in hand, Jafar becomes Genie's next master, giving him three wishes. His First wish was to become sultan. When the former Sultan and Jasmine refuse to bow to him, he wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. With his new powers, Jafar forces them to bow to him. Jafar then uses his magic to reveal that "Prince Ali" is merely the street urchin Aladdin, and after Jafar slaps Aladdin in the face, he banishes him to "the ends of the earth", in one of the palace towers. "The ends of the earth" appear to be Antarctica, the mountains of Austria, the Arctic or possibly the Himalayas. Luckily, Abu and Carpet were banished with him, and Aladdin is able to fly back to Agrabah, with the intent of reclaiming the lamp. Meanwhile Jafar, who is angry that Jasmine does not wish to become his queen, makes a wish for Genie to cause her to fall in love with him. Genie tries to tell him that he cannot grant that wish, but Jafar does not listen. Jasmine, who sees Aladdin sneaking into the palace, pretends that the wish has taken effect, much to Genie's surprise, in order to distract Jafar. She even goes so far as to kiss him, causing Aladdin, Abu, the Genie and even Iago to blanche. At first it seems to be working; Jafar, however, sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown and confronts him before he can reach the lamp. Jafar uses magic to imprison or transfigure all the good characters other than Aladdin himself so they cannot steal the lamp back. Jafar eventually turns himself into a giant cobra and fights Aladdin. When Aladdin appears to be defeated, Jafar tells Aladdin he was a fool for thinking he could defeat "the most powerful being on earth." Aladdin reminds Jafar he is not the most powerful being on earth and that that honor belongs to Genie, since he gave Jafar his power in the first place. Jafar decides to use his final wish to become the most powerful genie in the world. Jafar is at first convinced that his new powers will allow him to rule the universe, but he realizes too late that Aladdin tricked him, since as a genie, Jafar is no longer free. Jafar is imprisoned in his own lamp along with Iago. Genie sends them to the Cave of Wonders. Of course, Aladdin is now no longer a prince and is not eligible to marry Jasmine. Genie insists that Aladdin use his final wish to make himself a prince again, but nevertheless, he keeps his promise and wishes for Genie's freedom. When all seems lost for Aladdin and Jasmine, the sultan decides that, between his loyalty to Genie and his courage in defeating Jafar, Aladdin has proven his worth; the sultan therefore changes the law so that "the princess shall marry anyone she deems worthy" meaning Aladdin and Jasmine can be married. Genie flies away to see the world while the happy couple begin their new life together. Videos File:Aladdin Special Edition (1992) - The Feast|The Feast File:Aladdin Special Edition (1992) - Clip-Trusted Advisor|Trusted Advisor File:Aladdin Special Edition (1992) - Magic Carpet Intro|Magic Carpet Intro Voice cast File:Aladdin-Lamp.jpg| Scott Weinger as Aladdin / Prince Ali Ababwa File:Images 1.jpg| Robin Williams as ' The Genie' and The Merchant File:Images jafar.jpg| Jonathan Freeman as Jafar File:Disney-Aladdin-elephant-abu.jpg| Frank Welker as Abu File:Iago.jpg| Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Image:Iceraaladdin2623.jpg| Douglas Seale as Sultan Image:Aladdin150.jpg| Frank Welker as Rajah ImagesCAXU3NUQ.jpg| Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine ' '''Singing Voices' Supervising animators Academy Awards Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films Logo Design Annie Awards Golden Globes Controversy The character designs and some of the plot elements in Aladdin borrow heavily from the independent production The Thief and the Cobbler. Several of the animators overseeing Aladdin had originally worked on The Thief and the Cobbler. However, since the latter film was acquired by the Completion Bond Company, no legal action was taken. There is also controversy on how Aladdin and Jasmine both look more European than Arabic and on the fact that Jasmine is unveiled throughout a majority of the film. It is also very controversial on how all the men who wear turbans in the film all appear to be bald as well. One of the verses of the opening song "Arabian Nights" was censored because of political sensitivity. Following protests from the American-Arab Anti-Discrimination Committee, the lyrics were changed in July 1993 from the more accurate "Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face/It's barbaric, but, hey, it's home," in the original release to a more generic "Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense/It's barbaric, but, hey, it's home." The new change was seen on the 1993 video release of this title. The original lyric was intact on the initial CD soundtrack release that predated the movie's theatrical release and subsequent protests. The soundtrack was re-released at the time of the DVD release of the film; on the re-released soundtrack, the edited lyric is used. The June 16 copy of Entertainment Weekly used this to suggest that Aladdin was the 25th most controversial film ever. It is rumored that during a scene in the film, Aladdin whispers "C'mon, good teenagers, take off your clothes". According to Snopes, Aladdin actually says "good kitty" to Rajah the tiger, only to have a second voice say "take off and go...". It has been suggested that this second voice was the Genie's, who at the time was under the balcony and had previously been commenting on what was going on. This dialogue is edited in the DVD version, lessening the chance of misunderstanding. Other Disney films have alleged subtle sexual references. Also, when Aladdin & Abu are in the Genie's Cave and the lava appears, Abu is seen skipping across the rocks as the rocks around him are engulfed by lava. If listened to carefully, Abu appears to say "Oh, s**t," however, this too is edited in the DVD version of the film. Home Video release Home video (UK) *''The Classics of Walt Disney Home Video MoviePremeire ToonStudios presents: Arabian Nights - Sindbad's Adventures: The Return of the Jafar and the King of Thieves (1990)'' Now on Walt Disney Home Video from Monday, 01. 9. September 1993 UK. The FBI screens of Blue Warning Screens, An execuse trailer for "TaleSpin - Plunder and Lighting (1990)", "Mickey Mouse in: The Prince and the Pauper (1991)", "The Rescuers Down Under (1992)" and "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1993)", "Peter Pan (1953)/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)/Bambi (1942)/Cinderella (1950)", VideoCaptions logos, the voiceover logo of "Walt Disney Home Video presents" and Feature Program logo. An opening VHS (UK) trailer of "Beauty and the Beast (1991)", "TaleSpin (TV series 1990-1991)", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs 2 videos", "The Little Mermaid (TV series 1992-1994)", "Peter Pan (1953)", "The Three Caballeros (1945)", "Pinocchio (1940)", "Walt Disney's Film Studio Collection", "The Jungle Book (1967)", "The Muppet Moment Show segment from Kermit and Miss Piggy's Family", an cut-short logo for "Now on Video from Walt Disney Home Video", "The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)", "Muppet Sing Alongs", "The Great Muppet Caper (1992)", "The Muppet Movie (1992)", "EuroDisneyland Resort Paris", "Stay Tuned", "Video Dealer Announcement (Orange and Black screen)" and "Walt Disney Home Video". An closing VHS (UK) trailer of An cut-short voiceover logo of "Now on Video from Walt Disney Home Video presents", "The Sword in the Stone (1963)", "Touchstone Pictures 2 videos", "Song of the South (1946)", "DuckTales (TV series 1987-90)", "Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (TV series 1985-91)", "Cool Runnings (1993)", "Robin Hood (1973)", "Hocus Pocus (1993)", "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV series 1988-90)", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers (TV series 1988-90)", "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)" and "Disney Favorite Stories: Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) & Mickey Mouse in: The Prince and the Pauper (1990)". 1993 release After a limited release on November 13, 1992, Aladdin debuted on 1,131 theaters in November 25, 1992. It was first released in VHS in October 1, 1993, as part of the "Walt Disney Classics" line. In its first week of availability, it sold over 10.8 million copies and went on to sell over 25 million in total (a record only broken by the later release of The Lion King). It entered moratorium on April 30, 1994. 2004 Platinum Edition On October 5, 2004, Aladdin was released on DVD, as Aladdin: Platinum Edition, part of Disney's Platinum Edition line of animated classic DVDs. The DVD release featured a version of the film with retouched and cleaned-up animation, prepared for Aladdin's planned but ultimately cancelled IMAX reissue in 2003, and a second disc with bonus features. Accompanied by a $19 million marketing campaign, the DVD sold about 3 million units in its first month, but it was less than the number of copies, sold in that amount of time, by any other Platinum Edition released before it. The film's soundtrack was available in its original Dolby 5.1 track or in a new Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix. The DVD went into moratorium on January 2008, along with its sequels. Unknown Blu-ray release Despite rumors of Disney Home Entertainment not including Aladdin in the Diamond Edition line due to poor sales in the Platinum Edition, according to an insert found in the Lady and the Tramp Diamond Edition release, Aladdin was originally to be released on Blu-ray as a Diamond Edition in Spring 2013. This was however changed in order to meet Peter Pan's 60th Anniversary and Aladdin has been replaced by Cinderella and been delayed since. Countries like Germany will still be getting Aladdin in 2013 as Peter Pan has been dropped from the Diamond Collection in those countries. Trivia *When Rajah changes back to his normal self, his head turns into Mickey Mouse's for a split second. * Seven different video games based on the movie were produced. Each one released for the Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Super Nintendo Entertainment System (later ported to the Game Boy Advance), Game Boy, Game Boy Color and Sony PlayStation. The PlayStation version is actually an alternate sequel to the film, telling a whole new story compared to the theatrical release or either of its direct-to-video siblings. * Robin Williams, the voice of the Genie, also voiced the Merchant. This is because the Merchant was originally supposed to return at the end singing a reprise of the opening song "Arabian Nights", revealing that he himself was at one time the Genie but had transformed into a human. This was changed during production and the Merchant only reappeared at the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, singing the "Arabian Nights" reprise that had already been recorded for the original movie. * The Genie of the Magic Lamp (played voice of Hans Conried) in the 1981 movie 1001 Arabian Nights. *The genie's appearance is similar to that of the genie in the 1940 movie, The Thief of Bagdad. That film's villain, an evil vizier named Jafar, is virtually the same character as Jafar in Aladdin -- from his appearance to his manner of speaking to his actions (bewitching the sultan, wooing the princess so he can become sultan himself). The film also features a human sidekick named Abu. * The movie was also featured in the video game Kingdom Hearts, mirroring the plot of the movie loosely, but was cut down and altered to fit the game. In Agrabah, Aladdin teams up with Sora to fight off the Heartless invading his home. Princess Jasmine was kidnapped by Jafar and the Heartless, as she was revealed to be one of the Princesses of Heart. Once the Keyhole was sealed, Genie joins up with Sora as a summon under Aladdin's request to help them save Jasmine. A facsimile of Agrabah was also used for Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories for the Game Boy Advance. The world returns for Kingdom Hearts II, although the story involves more elements from The Return of Jafar, with the peddler from the start of the first film replacing Abis Mal. *Some of the original songs before the story was rewritten and half of the characters were cut: "Proud of Your Boy" (supposed to be sung by Aladdin to his mother was later removed from the story while she was sleeping), "Call Me A Princess", "Why Me", "Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim", "Humiliate The Boy" (sung by Jafar, cut as it was considered too cruel for the film), "High Adventure", and "Count on Me" (which was something Aladdin sung to his friends and family), which was changed to "A Whole New World". Rough versions of "High Adventure" and "Proud of Your Boy" can be found in the Special Edition Soundtrack. "Why Me" was recorded in the studio with Jonathan Freeman and can be found on the compilation album Aladdin: Magical Selections. *Vocal doubles were used for the singing voices of the three major characters--Brad Kane for Scott Weinger (Aladdin), Lea Salonga for Linda Larkin (Jasmine), and Bruce Adler for Robin Williams (The Merchant), although Williams did do his own singing voice for the Genie. *In 2003, Disney's California Adventure opened "Aladdin--A Musical Spectacular," a stage show based on the movie. The show has been quite popular due to the fact that while roughly 90% of it is scripted, the dialogue of the Genie constantly changes to reflect popular culture of the time. The show also carries an additional song by Jasmine that was cut from the movie "To Be Free." *While in this film, the Genie only transforms twice into another Disney character; throughout the entire trilogy, he performs such transformations 12 times (not counting a second appearance as Jafar). *In The Story of Prince Ahmed and Periebanou, a story found in the 1001 Arabian Nights, "Prince Ali" is the name of a brother of Prince Ahmed, the hero of the story. *It has been said that Bill Plympton was originally considered to animate the Genie, as his animated shorts tend to feature many transformations. *The Prince bitten by Rajah at the start of the film is addressed by the Sultan as Prince Achmed. Possibly a reference to the 1926 animated film The Adventures of Prince Achmed. *The design of the Genie resembles that of a character shown in a 1959 Disney short, "Eyes in Outer Space" which can be found in the Walt Disney Treasures: Tomorrowland DVD set. http://www.ultimatedisney.com/tomorrowland.html#E *The animated character of Aladdin was originally designed based on actor Michael J. Fox but during production it was decided that he wasn't "appealing enough" and they decided to draw to instead resemble actor Tom Cruise. * Aladdin was one of the American Film Institute's 500 nominees for the 100 Funniest American Movies, but it did not make the final list. * This is the first Disney movie to mention'' Allah'' or any other religious figure outside of Christianity. * This was the last Disney film completed and the first Disney film to be released in theaters when Disney Legend Sterling Holloway passed away. Allusions As with many Disney animated films, there are several references to the company's previous productions: * The Genie's head briefly turns into that of Pinocchio. * The Genie pulls Sebastian (from The Little Mermaid out of a recipe book as the first few notes of Under the Sea are played). * Beast, from Beauty and the Beast, can be seen among the stack of the Sultan's toy figurines. * Genie dons a Goofy holler hat before leaving on his vacation. * Genie's appearance during the "phenomenal cosmic power" scene and Jafar's appearance as a genie are similar to that of the genie in the Walt Disney educational work Our Friend the Atom. External links * * http://aladdin.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_Wiki * UltimateDisney.com DVD Review with Pictures Category:Disney animated features canon Category:1992 films * Category:Films based on books Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Animated films Category:Disney Renaissance